


Runaways

by lunardiaz



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Building A Home, Con Artists, F/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Runaway, Running Away, Sexual Content, Young Couple, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunardiaz/pseuds/lunardiaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie arrives at the freakshow and meets Jimmy, and they immediately connect. Together, they decide to run away and build a family of their own far from both of their troubled pasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities

Exhaust spewed from the car as it parked on the dirt path outside of Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities. Maggie Esmerelda sat inside of the car, applying a fresh coat of red lipstick.

She examined her reflection in her compact mirror. Sunglasses shielded her mysterious hazel eyes, her blonde hair was curled to perfection, and her gold locket gleamed. Maggie was excited about her new identity.

Just a week before, Maggie had been at the American Museum of Natural Deformities with her partner, Stanley. The woman working there had told them that their ratings were low, and a new exhibit would be worth a large sum. Making sure to be off the records, she had directed them to one of the last freak shows in the country.

Now, Maggie stared out at the grounds. A dull large clown face that was once brightly painted towered over her, casting a shadow over the cab. Colored lights criss-crossed above her, but in the daytime, they just looked out of place. There were signs down the walkway depicting each one of the acts. Siamese twins, tallest woman in the world, lobster boy, bearded woman. They all chilled her to the bone.

"Ma'am," the cab driver said in a scraggly voice, taking his foot off of the brakes. "Ma'am, we've reached your destination. Time to get out."

Maggie swallowed hard and reached into her pocket, pulling out a shiny dime and handing it to him. "Thank you for the ride," she said softly before opening up the door. The heel of her shoe dug into the dry dirt. As she turned to walk towards the trunk, nervously clutching onto her purse, she was taken aback to see someone already retrieving her bags.

A tan boy with greased dark blonde hair was leaned over the back of the car, grabbing her suitcases. He looked up at Maggie and sighed a little. "No show today, ma'am," he said in an exasperated voice. "Better come back later this week, come and see the twins."

She chuckled softly, trying her best to come off as nonchalant. "No, no. I'm not here for the show." Maggie's red painted lips curled into a charming smile as she lowered her sunglasses down her nose. "My name is Mystic Miss Esmerelda. I'm a fortune teller." She paused for a few moments. "And you are?"

"Jimmy Darlin'," he stated, shutting the trunk with his elbow. The veins in his arms popped as he carried all three of her duffel bags. Maggie nodded and allowed her eyes to search for a deformity, but nothing stuck out. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing, though. "A fortune teller, eh?" Jimmy asked her, averting her attention back up to his face.

Maggie smirked gently. "You bet it," she said, pressing her lips together. "Now, where can I go to see about this job?" Maggie asked, clipping her sunglasses on the neckline of her sweater.

He shifted and let the bags fall into the crook of his elbow as he pointed towards a large tent in the middle of the grounds. Maggie let her eyes wander to his hands, which only had two fingers. It looked as if his fingers were just parted in the middle and the two on each side got stuck together. "Miss Elsa Mars," Jimmy said. "She's in charge 'round here."

She took a deep breath. Maggie decided that if she could get Jimmy to warm up to her, then this whole job would be a hell of a lot easier. "I would love it if you showed me around, you know," Maggie said sweetly, pursing her lips together. "I could use some help from someone experienced like you."

A small smirk appeared on his lips and Jimmy crossed his legs. "What will I get out of it, eh?" he asked smugly, running his tongue over his chapped lips. "Not doing anything unless I get a reward."

"A reward, eh?" Maggie giggled gently, setting her hand on her shoulder. She thought for a couple of seconds, tapping her painted fingernail on her lips. "How about I give you a free reading? Is that good enough for you?"

Jimmy puckered his lips as he was thinking, and then nodded. "Alright, I guess. As long as you're not some sort of con artist."

She swallowed hard. Maggie couldn't blow her cover, even if it was just a coincidence. Laughing almost nervously, she shook her head. "One hundred percent authentic."

He grinned at her and then shifted his grip on the bags. "Come on," said Jimmy. "Let's get going."

Maggie nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear. Jimmy started to walk down the dirt path, underneath the large clown entrance. A shadow cast over both of them as they walked, momentarily shielding them from the Florida heat.

"So," Jimmy started, glancing back at her. "Where are you from, eh, Miss Esmerelda?"

She quickened her pace and caught up with Jimmy. "Don't you wish you knew," Maggie said, leaning in and pecking his cheek. She left a little lipstick mark.

Jimmy blushed and then shook his head, obviously a little smitten. "I don't know what to think about you, miss. You won't tell me nothin' about yourself."

"That's why I'm Mystic Miss Esmerelda," Maggie said, smiling mischievously. She set her hand on his cheek, wiping away the lipstick with her thumb gently.

"I wanted that there," Jimmy breathed out, licking his lips. "Give me another one?" He smirked at Maggie, tilting his head.

Maggie glanced around the campgrounds, which were seemingly empty. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into an empty storage tent.

Jimmy dropped the duffel bags and grabbed her face, kissing her deeply. She exhaled shakily and kissed him as he pushed her up on top of a table.

He ran his hand up Maggie's dress, already panting as he kissed her harshly. Jimmy sent shivers up her spine as his fingertips grazed her over her thin cotton panties.

Maggie lifted up her jaw so that Jimmy had more access. He leaned into her neck and kissed her soft skin, gripping her slender thigh. She moaned softly as he sucked and nipped on her sweet spot.

"God, you're already so wet," Jimmy said, chuckling dryly. He felt the wet spot over her panties, slowly tugging them down.

She moaned shyly and moved her head, kissing Jimmy's earlobe. Jimmy bit on his lower lip hard as he moved his hand from her cheek to between her legs. Slowly, his curled fingers plunged into her wet opening.

Maggie's head went back and her nails dug into Jimmy's neck. "Shit, baby, you're tight," Jimmy muttered. He smirked as he slowly thrusted his thick fingers in and out of her, nipping at her sweet spot.

Her thighs tightened around his hand, nearly reaching her climax. It had been a long time since she had been touched by anyone, and the amount of pleasure that Maggie was feeling was nearly inexplicable.

"Fuck, Jimmy, I'm going to come," she whispered breathily in between squeaks and moans, burying her head in his neck and kissing it gently.

Almost immediately after she said that, Jimmy pulled out his hands. Maggie looked up at him pleadingly. "What the hell was that for?" she sputtered out, trying to catch her breath.

Jimmy chuckled weakly. "You think I'd waste an orgasm on this?" He tsk-ed softly and then moved her hands to his belt, signaling for her to unbuckle them. Maggie did so quickly, pushing them down and tugging on his boxers.

He pulled down his boxers and then wrapped his arm around Maggie, pulling her body closer to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Jimmy thrusted his length into her. Her whole body jolted and she whimpered in pleasure.

"Come for me, baby," Jimmy grunted as he thrusted in again hard, grabbing fistfuls of her sweater.

Maggie could feel the urge to come burning in her chest, but she tried as hard as she could to withstand it. She wanted experience the immense pleasure for as long as possible. Jimmy thrusted in hard again, grabbing her thigh, and she released it, her back arching and nearly screaming.

Jimmy reached his climax just after, and then buried his head in her neck afterwards, pecking it gently. Maggie's body went limp, leaning over Jimmy for support. "Shit, that was good," she muttered, pressing her lips against his temple and leaving another lipstick mark.

She patted his back, signaling for him to get up, and then pulled up her panties once he had done so. Maggie ran her hands over her skirt, trying to flatten it down. Jimmy was doing the same in the corner, and then turned to face her once he was decent again.

"Bet we should probably get to showing you around now, wouldn't you think?"


	2. Free Reading

Jimmy glanced back at Maggie as she walked out of the props tent, pursing his lips together. "You wanna start with the tour?" he asked her as she looked around.

"No," Maggie said, narrowing her eyes. "I need to find somewhere to clean up." She walked up to Jimmy and set her pointer finger on his cheek, tapping it. "And so do you. You have more lipstick on than me."

He consciously wiped off his cheek with the back of his hand, but all that it did was smear it even more. Maggie chuckled softly and shook her head, shutting her eyes. "Are there washrooms anywhere around here?"

Nodding, Jimmy held out his hand for her. "I'll walk ya there, since you refused the tour."

Maggie rolled her eyes and set her hand on top of his open one, and then Jimmy squeezed it. Blushing, she looked up at Jimmy, but he was just smirking softly at her.

Her hazel eyes drifted back down to the ground as she tried to get the blush in her cheeks to disappear. Maggie wrapped her arms around Jimmy's bicep, kissing it briefly.

"You're sort of adorable," Jimmy said down to her. He steered her into a brick building just off of the path. Their footsteps clicked on the tile floor.

It was a rundown washroom, with just a sink and a curtain hiding a washtub. Maggie exhaled in relief and made her way towards the sink, hoping to wash off any smeared makeup.

Jimmy shook his head and tsk-ed softly, grabbing her arm. "No," he said, causing Maggie to furrow her eyebrows. He motioned towards the bathtub with his chin.

Rolling her eyes, Maggie glanced back at him. "Seriously?" she asked in an annoyed voice, but she was a little flattered.

"Seriously." Jimmy flashed her a wide grin, showing off his deep dimples. He moved his hand from her arm down to her own hand, gently grabbing onto it.

Her eyes fell to his hands. They looked like they'd be rough, but the skin was extremely soft. His thumb ran over the back of her hand gently as he pushed open the shower curtain.

Jimmy realized her hand and knelt down on the ground, turning on the rusty faucet. "Take ya clothes off," he said absentmindedly, waving his free hand back at her.

She scoffed and tilted her head. "That's not how you ask a lady, you know," Maggie said firmly but teasingly. She sat on the edge of the bathtub, letting her fingertips touch the water. "Too cold."

Rubbing his temple, Jimmy looked up at her. "Miss Esmerelda," he started in a sarcastic voice, forcing a fake smile. "I would love if you would undress for me so that you don't bathe in your only set of clothes."

Maggie leaned down and kissed his temple. She stood up and slipped off her sweater, showing a cotton brassiere with intricate embroidering around the top. "This isn't my only set of clothes," Maggie muttered, stepping out of her skirt.

"Might be. We ditched your luggage outside," Jimmy said, turning off the faucet and standing up. "They might've already raided it, darlin'."

She sighed deeply and grimaced. "Great," Maggie said sarcastically, slipping off her bra.

Jimmy pulled off his wife beater, his khakis, and then his boxers. He climbed into the bathtub and then glanced up at Maggie. She quickly pulled off her panties and got into the tub, sitting between his legs.

He wrapped his arms around Maggie tight, kissing her neck gently. She giggled and batted him away. "Stop, stop it," Maggie said, squirming but smiling wide. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him.

Jimmy grabbed a sponge and a bar of soap, rubbing the soap against it. "You know, Miss Esmerelda, I never caught your first name," he said as he took the sponge and started to wash off her shoulders.

She shivered at his gentle touch and bit her lip. "No?" Maggie asked, looking back at him. "That's why I'm Mystic."

He groaned quietly. "C'mon. Tell me your name, for God's sake. I've seen ya naked." Jimmy chuckled warmly, looking down at her.

"It's Maggie," she said softly, looking back at Jimmy.

"Maggie," Jimmy repeated, nodding a little. "I like that name. Very pretty." He tucked a lock of her damp blonde hair behind her ear.

She rolled her eyes and looked down. "Stop flirting with me. I'm gonna be your co-worker, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Jimmy ran his hand down Maggie's arm and kissed her shoulder. "I like ya. You're different."

Maggie chuckled quietly and turned around in Jimmy's arms. She felt a little bad leading him on, but it had to be done. "I'm barely different," she whispered, walking her fingers up his chest.

"You're pretty darn different," Jimmy said softly, looking down at her hands. "I mean, for one, you're a fortuneteller." He lifted her chin to look at him. "When am I gonna get that free reading, huh? How 'bout now?"

She let her hand fall down his chest and bit on her lip. "I.." Maggie started, her brain scrambling for an excuse. "I don't have my crystal ball."

He pressed his lips together and then raised one of his eyebrows. "Well, a good fortuneteller like you shouldn't need her ball." Jimmy chuckled and lifted up her hand. "C'mon. Just throw somethin' at me."

Maggie inhaled deeply and shut her eyes. She took Jimmy's large hands in hers, holding onto them tightly. A quiet hum came from her lips as she tried to think of some frou-frou bullshit to tell Jimmy.

"I see change," Maggie said quietly, her thumb stroking the back of his hand. "Lots of change.."

Jimmy sat up straighter and furrowed his eyebrows. "What kind of change, eh? It better be good."

She chuckled quietly and opened up her eyes, looking down at the palm of his hand. "Your life line is long," Maggie breathed out as she traced the crease in his hand with her fingertip. "You're gonna have a long, happy life."

He pursed his lips. "Long, maybe." Jimmy cocked his head and looked down at his hand. "What about a family? Am I ever goin' to get married?"

Maggie paused for a couple of seconds, debating what to say to him. "I see a wife.. kids.. a happy, suburban family."

Jimmy half smiled and then clenched his hand into a fist. "Who's the girl, huh? Could it be a pretty blonde with hazel eyes?"

She rolled her eyes a little and set her hand over his. "Jimmy. Your future's bright, I'm just not in it," Maggie said softly, leaning in and pressing her lips against his cheek.

He sighed and looked down, rubbing his shoulderblade. "You're.. you're right. I'm comin' on too strong, ya know?"

Maggie bit her lip and leaned in again, resting her head on his upper chest and hugging him. "No, I don't think so. You're sweet."

"I just.. You know, you're pretty. And.. and, I don't know, normal. And I don't scare ya." Jimmy looked down at her. He rubbed her back as he spoke. "I just want to get out'a here. So badly. And.. I thought for a second that maybe you'd be my ticket out."

She chuckled weakly and looked up at him. "You wanna leave here?" Maggie asked, cocking her head and sitting up straighter. She rested her hand on his shoulder.

Jimmy nodded sheepishly and looked down. "Yeah. I hate it here," he breathed out, avoiding eye contact. "I know.. it's, uh, it's stupid." A quiet, forced laugh came from his mouth.

"It's not stupid," Maggie reassured gently. She moved her hand to his cheek and stroked it with her thumb. "You know.. Maybe _I'm_ coming on too strong, but.. we could run away together."

His eyebrows knitted together and he looked up at her. "Seriously?" Jimmy asked quietly, biting his bottom lip.

Maggie nodded slightly and a tiny smile came to her lips. "Yeah.." she whispered. "I know.. I know it's a long shot, but.. I want to get away from this. From myself."

Even though half of her was lying, the other half was telling the truth. Maggie knew that if she left, so would Stanley, which would save most of the freaks. And if they were anything like Jimmy.. it was so worth it. On the other hand, her whole life, she had wanted to be a white picket fence housewife. Since her parents had ditched her, she wanted to do the exact opposite for a child. The only problem was giving up her independence, but wit Jimmy.. she knew that it wouldn't be a problem.

Jimmy kissed her forehead and wrapped both of his arms around her. "You're not messin' with me?" he asked as he set his head on top of hers.

"Not at all," Maggie mumbled as she smiled faintly. She buried her head into his chest. "The water's cold, you know."

He chuckled and patted her back. "Well, c'mon. Let's go back to my trailer. No point in getting you a job."


End file.
